User talk:LeetMark
Welcome Welcome to Borderlands Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the LeetMark page. We hope you will continue to be a regular contributor, and will help us improve the wiki! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! I'll be happy to help. -- Dr. Clayton Forrestor 01:50, 24 January 2011 *''For a detailed list of all our available admins, check out Borderlands Wiki:Active Mods'' Format The markup for clear formating is . read the source of pages you like and mess with your userpage where no one worries about what it looks like. there is also a help section under community in the top nav. if you get stuck or want to do something you dont see elsewhere, ask an admin or one of the users with a ton of edits. enjoy! 06:46, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Loot What exactly are you looking for? I have tons o' guns ;) I can be on today, Tues 01 Feb. or I can usually be on after 3:00 pm - 7:00pm Mon- Thurs.Eastern US/Canada time. Veggienater 15:35, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Im on Xbox. Those are my best times. Sometimes I can be on on the Weekends but not all the time. You can add me, My GT is Same as my signature. I dont know if i have anything that low a level but i will check my bank. If i dont you should just farm any easy to get to red chests. Veggienater 21:08, February 1, 2011 (UTC) it looks like we are quite far apart in time dirrerence. I have a few guns in the teens, 20s, 30s, and 40s if you would like but my times to get on are limited. If you can get on during those time I can get you what I have. Most of my best stuff is In the high 50s to 60s though. And I have Pearls if you are looking for some and have Knoxx. Veggienater 12:44, February 2, 2011 (UTC) If you get to a higher level Mostly above 50 and are looking for top quality guns, let me know, ive got lots.Veggienater 23:39, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, no. The Elephant Gun never has a scope. Think of it more like a really long scopeless revolver.Veggienater 02:21, February 3, 2011 (UTC) I may be able to get on Sunday if you can. Let me know and i can power level you. Do you have Knoxx? if you do, it will be easier to do there. Veggienater 14:58, February 5, 2011 (UTC) It should be fine. Ican level you at Craw much quicker. I will host and take you to Craws place. You can stay at the bottom of the elevator until Craw is dead and then come up to look thru the loot if you wish. Or you can just stay at the entrence, to exit out to the deep fathoms as soon as you level up so that we can go back in for another run. 23:50, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Also, If you are looking for Pearls let me know, i have them but you were looking for lower level weapons and all of my pearls are high 50s-60s. 00:11, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Sorry no, not tonite. As i said, I can get on sunday afternoon my time. 00:14, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Eastern US/Canada time. It is 7:20 pm saturday here. 00:20, February 6, 2011 (UTC) What time is it there now? 00:29, February 6, 2011 (UTC) THATS A 16 HR time difference. 4:30pm your time would be about 10:30 am for me. thats a little early, how about 6:30 pm for you, 12:30 for me. would that work? 00:38, February 6, 2011 (UTC) No thats wrong. it would be midnite my time. never been great at math:( 00:42, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Wow this IS going to be hard. I dont know how we managed to hook up last time. What time was it when we played the other day for you? 00:52, February 6, 2011 (UTC) The problem is your time is in the middle of the nite for me and i work 8:00 in the morning. My time is in the middle of shcool for you. Can you get up a little early before you go to school to get on for maybe half an hour? That should be enough time to level you anyay. what time do you go to school? 01:12, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Ok thats about 2:30 pm my which should work. This sunday anyway. Lets try that. 01:25, February 6, 2011 (UTC) As long as i have the math right, i too will be there.:P 01:30, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Yeh, that seems about right if you know what you are doing. 03:24, February 6, 2011 (UTC) I will try to be on before you do. I will invite you when the time comes. 14:26, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Try looking on the 360 forums I was going to suggest Veg for guns but it looks like you are already a step ahead of me... 15:01, February 5, 2011 (UTC) I'm not against duping, but yes, I am against modding. Most of the times I ask modders to take the stuff off before I kick.. 07:19, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Duping actually involved someone (usually not you) going out and spending hours and hours farming, then giving you a copy...modding involves an idiot copying and pasting 10 lines of code and clicking "save"... =D 04:07, February 7, 2011 (UTC) vid the video starts with a savage aries and he begins immediately discussing "the red ability" 2 of the big borderlands myths, not to mention the 'suspiciously furtunate' parts and all being level 61. make your own video next time please, if you simply dont lie it would be better than that one. we have two many poorly done videos on this wiki. mostly one guy ran through and put his vids in and w/o better replacements we dont _really_ have a reason to remove them. 13:08, February 6, 2011 (UTC) i did get a good laugh out of the shattering serpens though, so ty for that Online Play I dont know what happened, but if you want to try again let me know and i will see what days i have off this week. For some reason it would not let me send you a game invite. 20:15, February 6, 2011 (UTC) I have to work all this week so I wont be able to online with you until atleast the week end. If not then enjoy the guns i gave you. 21:20, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Xbox live Well.. since you asked nicely sure go ahead and add me. GT: razldazlchick I currently do not have a mic right now and I've been busy with my classes to go get another one. so if you do join my game just invite a few of your friends, it'll be a little less boring than no conversation at all. 17:45, February 12, 2011 (UTC) It's alright. No worries. 03:42, February 13, 2011 (UTC) No thanks, at the moment i don't need any weapons. Once you are a much higher level, i have decent guns for all characters that i would glady trade/dupe with you. 03:55, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Pearl Yes, I understood that you have pearl weapons.'' I'' currently am not accepting any weapons right now. But if you would like, since your main character is a Berserker, I'll be glad to duplicate anything for that character that you would want/need. (same goes for other characters) 06:00, February 13, 2011 (UTC)